


Researching for Treasure

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: An Apocalyptic Love Story [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Episode: s13e17 The Thing, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: With his memories intact, Castiel starts to look for the way to take Dean, Sam, and Rowena home.This work is part of a Destiel Promptober 2019 prompt series. The stories are inspired by two different word prompts each day but the short vignettes will all tie in together and weave a larger story. Each story will be standalone (for the most part).The prompts for the day are: Treasure and Bewitching Hour





	Researching for Treasure

Castiel sat in the library sorting through files at the table when Dean and Sam came into the room. Dean peered over his shoulder and asked, "What are you looking for?"

Castiel replied without looking up, "The Men of Letters retrieved the Seal of Solomon from Solomon's treasure from Israel during World War I. I'm trying to find the Chapterhouse that they kept it. I know that's where you… where we retrieved it before. I just don't know where the Chapterhouse is."

"Solomon's treasure, really?" Sam sat down next to Castiel and starting pawing through the files.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Could the two of you get any geekier?"

Castiel looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, "Yes, Dean, yes we could. And we will."

"What can I do to help that doesn't involve me reading these dusty files?"

Castiel murmured, "Feed Dog."

"Cas, you know he's not really a dog, right? He could feed himself. Just get up on his two legs, open the fridge, pull out the ground chicken…"

Castiel glared at him, "Feed Dog."

"Freaking familiar," Dean grumbled as he walked off.

Sam asked interestedly, "Isn't it different now that you know he's not a dog?"

Castiel shrugged, "He was my companion for years. He doesn't feel a need to change our relationship so neither do I."

"Still, it's got to be…"

Castiel glared at him, "No, Sam. Yes, I was upset to find that Rowena deceived me. However, that doesn't change the relationship I have with Dog. We talked. Regardless of the manipulation that brought us together, he is still my friend. I was manipulating into interacting with you and Dean, but that doesn't reduce how much I care for the two of you. It doesn't matter what brought us together; it's how we feel now that we are together. The choices we make are ours and ours alone."

"Are you still mad at…"

Castiel sighed, "Yes, Sam, I'm still mad at your very bewitching girlfriend."

"She didn't mean…" 

"No, Sam, she really did mean to deceive me. To deceive all of us. But, she loves us. Love makes people do incredibly stupid things. Irrational, self-sacrificing, completely asinine things," Castiel laughed. "I made all the angels fall from Heaven because Dean was mad at me and I wanted to make things up to him."

"That sounds disturbing," Sam replied.

"It's a gross oversimplification, but regardless it's true."

"Oh. Now get this, Cas, this file says the Seal of Solomon is in the Chapterhouse in Portsmouth, Rhode Island," Sam said excitedly. "That's amazing. This thing is thousands of years old."

"I'm millions of years old."

Sam said simply, "Oh."

Rowena called out from the doorway, "Your brother loves himself an older man, dearie."

Castiel arched an eyebrow at Rowena, "It seems like Sam likes older women."

Dean returned to the library and plopped down at the table with a sandwich in one hand and a dusty bottle of whiskey in the other. "So, we both got good taste, you wanna fight about it? Still, think it's weird I got to feed the not-dog. Do I still have to take him for walks so he doesn't pee on the floor?"

Castiel rolled his eyes, as Rowena shook her head, "It's a good thing he's pretty, Feathers."

Dean said with his mouth full of sandwich, "I'm friggin' adorable."

Sam tried to steer the conversation back, "So, what do you need the Seal for, Cas?"

"First step to get us out of here and back to our reality," Castiel said as he walked over to a shelf to get a map.

"And what are the other steps, Cas?" Sam asked.

"Blood of a most holy man, fruit from the tree of life, and the grace of an archangel," Castiel said placidly as he returned with the map.

Dean sprayed his mouthful of whiskey all over the files. "What the hell, Cas? An archangel?"

"We'll come to that bridge when we cross it," Castiel said distractedly.

"Cas, it's 'We'll cross that bridge when we come to it'", Dean snorted. "Still can't get his sayings right."

Castiel hummed as he pointed to the Portsmouth on the map. "I meant what I said, Dean. It's time for a road trip."

Sam looked at Castiel incredulously, "That's on the other side of the Croates. The zombies are at their thickest there."

The corner of Castiel's mouth quirked up in a small smile, "As I said, we'll come to that bridge when we cross it."

"Where are we going to get those other ingredients, Cas? What even is the blood of the most holy man? And fruit from the tree of life?" Dean protested.

Castiel smiled, "I will just need to call in favors from some old friends."

Rowena looked at Castiel with a suspicious look, "Gabriel?"

Castiel nodded, "Gabriel."

Rowena smirked, "Now this is going to be fun."

Sam gasped, "Archangel Gabriel? Blow your horn, Gabriel?"

Castiel patted him on the back, "Calm down, Sam, one step at a time."

"Even if we cast the spell for the rift, how would we get to the right time," Rowena asked.

Castiel whispered to her, "Remember that time you planned to go back in time to escape was it apocalypse number three or four?"

Rowena arched both eyebrows, "Hybrid magic? You ingenious, handsome, feathery Tweetie Pie."

Dean asked, "If we find the way back to our reality, will I still need to feed the not-dog?"

Rowena and Castiel both snapped, "Yes."


End file.
